


I'm Intertwined With You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Getting Back Together, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Reconciliation, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Derek is ready to move forward with Stiles. That means gaining approval of the one person who means the world to the person he loves. He'll put in the work, though, because Stiles is worth it.





	I'm Intertwined With You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 25 of the Developing Relationships Kinktober and the conclusion from the last few fics for this fandom.  
> I was wishing so much to be in a later timezone so I wouldn't be cutting this one so close. ^_^. But it's up in time and i'm happy with it.

Derek was pretty sure he’d never been more nervous about anything in his life.

He sat in his car, leaning back against the seat and looking at the house he was parked in front of, just like he’d been for the past twenty minutes.

He’d seen a curtain facing the road shift a few seconds after he’d pulled up, so the man inside definitely knew that he was out here.

He wouldn’t be surprised if the occupant answered the door in his full Sheriff’s uniform, complete with fully loaded firearm, quite possibly even loaded with rounds that would actually do serious damage to Derek. Stiles had mentioned that he’d told his dad about werewolves and other creatures, so he probably knew about Wolfsbane.

He also probably knew that Derek had royally screwed up already with Stiles – most likely because of Scott instead of Stiles – so he had reason to not be favorable of Derek.

But Scott, in his many texts to Derek as he planned and followed through with his plan to regain his status as Stiles’ partner, his mate, stated that he should talk with Stiles’ dad before going any further. He’d said something along the lines of it being important to have met with the man and let him form an opinion of him. Scott had even said that even if it was a bad opinion, he could at least have that opinion be formed by acting on his own and not following Stiles’ lead.

You could always improve a bad opinion, just like you could make a good opinion worsen. But action mattered to a man who was a Sheriff and meeting without Stiles there as a buffer between them was a pretty gutsy move.

According to Scott.

Yes, Derek had considered Scott was really messing with him in this and was trying to get him shot. Because being helpful didn’t always mean that he was completely supportive. Especially since everything between them had been over text and Derek couldn’t check his honesty throughout.

And he had to get this over with before Stiles returned in like an hour. Scott had already told him that he’d picked him up from the airport and was driving back so he was already on the clock.

Because Stiles had no idea he was here and he was going to surprise him. Because he figured it would probably be the only way he managed to ever get the drop on Stiles Stilinski.

They’d been texting back and forth since he’d figured his shit out, had talked on the phone every other day as well. They had seemed to recover some semblance of the easy back-and-forth they’d had before to anyone who didn’t know them. But there was some strain there, some tension that showed in how Stiles rambled, in how Derek was a bit quieter than normal and couldn’t find the right rhythm to conversing with Stiles. And it hadn’t been helped by the fact that they hadn’t actually seen each other again. The end of the internship meant Stiles had crammed and all his time was taken up by making sure he finished everything as close to perfect as he could manage. And Derek had let the excuse be enough to cover for him as well. He didn’t want them to get caught up in things and not let things settle on their own a bit before they were together again.

It was actually where he’d laid the groundwork for this plan he was botching up at the moment.

But he had to meet with Stiles’ dad and get along with him to some degree in order to pull it off since this was Stiles’ first stop on his return home and Derek wanted to be there.

Except he’d gotten himself mentally stuck in the driveway.

Well, he needed to get over that and get his ass inside and talk to the man so he could be with the man’s son.

This was about Stiles, not about him.

This was all about Stiles, about what he deserved in a partner, in a mate. Because Derek knew that was what they were supposed to be. They were supposed to be together or he wouldn’t care this much. He wouldn’t be fighting so hard to move forward toward Stiles if that weren’t the case.

He’d found the argument he needed against himself and he opened the door, stepped out and closed the door, looked up at the two-story house Stiles had grown up in, and walked toward the front door, hoping he looked confident and not aggressive. He reached the steps of the porch and took in another deep breath as he started up the stairs.

He heard movement from within the house, the man inside moving away from the window that allowed him the best view of Derek sulking in his driveway. Derek stepped up to the door and hurried to ring the doorbell before he could find a reason to get out of it.

He listened to the man approach, feeling himself getting more and more nervous the closer he got. There was a short pause between when the footsteps reached the door and when the door opened and Derek wondered if the man knew how nervous he was about this.

But then the door did open and Derek made sure there was no growl in his eyebrows – Stiles’ phrasing – as he was met by the man he’d heard endless stories about. “Sheriff Stilinski, my name is Derek Hale,” he introduced himself, grateful that his voice at least sounded even and confident.

“Yeah, I’ve heard your name mentioned here and there. Stiles told me about you. Scott warned me you were coming over, decided to surprise my son when he got home. You wanted to be here before Stiles why?” the man was a hard read, even for Derek. His heartrate was even and his chemosignals were too much of a blend of excitement – likely for Stiles’ return - and curiosity – likely concerning Derek being there. There were hints of other things that Derek recognized, but had trouble putting a name to, but they weren’t prominent.

There was no anger or hint of aggression, though, so he was at least currently in acceptable shape to start things.

“I don’t know if Stiles told you, but the two of us met and started going out a few months ago, shortly after he’d started his internship.”

“He mentioned that. I guess this is where I should tell you that he told me your name and I recognized it, had heard about the fire, remembered you survived along with your sister. You moved away soon after.”

Derek wasn’t actually surprised the Sheriff knew about him, though he had expected it to be because he’d checked into him and not because he actually remembered the event.

“You guys had a fight about it a while back,” the man stated. He was making a lot of statements, demanding answers from Derek and he wondered if this was where Stiles got that particular habit from.

At least this time around, he was more prepared to handle the rise of emotions about what had happened all those years ago. Yes, it hurt. It hurt a lot. But it was a hurt he’d been making himself face for the past few weeks constantly.

He was far from being able to face up to heading toward his hometown, toward the property he still owned, but he wasn’t panicking at the thought of being there.

He could do this. And this was for himself; Stiles just benefitted from it as well.

“Yes, sir, we did. We’ve resolved the fight, though, and I’d like to keep moving forward with him. I wanted to speak with you and make sure I told you something I think is very important.”

The Sheriff looked at him carefully, seemingly taking in as much as Derek could. He let out a sigh soon enough, his hand lifting to rub at the back of his neck before he stepped back a bit and opened the door fully. “Then might as well do it inside.”

Derek felt it was important that he notice the man was dressed casually and there was no sign of a concealed weapon.

He stepped inside and followed the man to the right, into the living room and they stood with quite a few feet between them and Mr. Stilinski turned to face him, crossing his arms and looking more foreboding than anyone really should have the right to be, especially with generally soft features and greying light hair framing a face that Derek imagined was usually as kind as Stiles bragged the man was.

“So, what is it?” he asked just as Derek was getting caught up thinking about where he should begin.

He needed to treat this like he’d approached talking to Boyd: honesty was the best policy because it was likely the Sheriff of many years would know when he was lying.

He suddenly wished he hadn’t told Boyd that he didn’t want him dropping anything and everything he had in New York – despite how much Boyd insisted there was nothing really keeping him attached to the city – to move to California just yet. Especially when it seemed to just be a show of loyalty on his friend’s part; impressive as it was, Derek wanted there to be more behind the decision.

Didn’t mean he still wouldn’t have minded Boyd there right now to have his back as he had since they’d met.

He took in a deep breath and gave Sheriff Stilinski a serious look, gathering all his emotions to drive him through this.

“When we were fighting, when we spent so much time apart, I realized a lot about how we were together. He’s everything to me. I will do anything for him. I’ll protect him when he can’t look after himself. But I’ll let him become strong on his own because I’m fascinated by everything he is.

“I don’t know how much you know about born werewolves, but when we meet someone who compliments us like Stiles compliments me, the connection becomes something palpable. It’s like we become intertwined, the understanding between us gets that strong. I see pieces of that between us now, and if we give it a chance, I believe I can be not only what Stiles wants, but what he deserves. And he deserves everything.”

“Yes, he does.” Another statement that gave Derek no leeway.

“I’m not saying we won’t fight. We’re both pretty stubborn guys. But I’ll always try my best to work things out with him better than we did this time.”

There was another long silence as the Sheriff observed him and he felt like there was nothing he could hide from this man.

He bet he made a fantastic Sheriff and he only hoped that he’d get the chance to know him under good terms.

“I believe in giving people chances, even when it may seem like they don’t deserve it. And Stiles may be a smart kid, but his instincts still need some serious work so I can’t rely on him to get a feel for how good of a person you are. But, if what I see now is even a small percentage of what you’re really like, I understand what he sees in you. Besides how Stiles has always gone for the attractive ones, that is.”

Derek bet he was a bit flushed now, his ears felt a little warm anyway. “Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me to know we aren’t together against your wishes.”

“Gotta say, the old-fashioned approach is a lot more appealing to me now that I’ve seen it in action,” the Sheriff added and Derek saw the similarity between father and son. “Make sure you still ask for his hand in marriage if it ever gets that far.”

_When,_ Derek’s mind automatically corrected.

He caught the sound of a car approaching, a few seconds later he heard the familiar murmur of Stiles and Scott’s voices, the vehicle making it so he couldn’t understand what they said and he didn’t try to find out.

He was getting nervous all over again. After over a month of not seeing Stiles, he was going to be faced with him and could only hope that their interactions on the phone were even the slightest indicator of things working out between them.

The Sheriff glanced outside and saw Scott pull into the driveway, Stiles practically leaping out of the passenger side and running toward the door before Scott convinced him to grab his bags and bring them in first. Stiles spun quickly and ran back to the trunk as Scott just shook his head at his friend. “Timed that conveniently, didn’t you? Guess I’ll have to find some other time to interrogate you.”

Yeah, this was definitely the man who raised Stiles.

The Sheriff walked past Derek toward the front door as Stiles was again coming toward the door and Derek was really struck with how much he’d missed the dark hair and honey-brown eyes as he watched the young man get closer. The elder Stilinski pulled open the door as Stiles was walking up the stairs and Derek heard the loud _thunk_ of the bags hitting the porch as Stiles dropped them so he could throw his arms around his dad.

Derek hung back, just within view of the father and son and feeling warmth spread through his chest at the sight.

There was so much love between these two that Derek was almost jealous of the obvious bond. He’d been close to his dad growing up, but his relationship had nothing on Stiles and his dad.

“I missed you, kiddo,” the Sheriff whispered against his son’s cheek just before he pressed a solid kiss there and Derek could practically feel the contentment flowing off Stiles at that.

“Missed you, too, Pops,” he replied, then pulled away. He turned around to grab his bags and the Sheriff stepped aside to let Stiles pass by him and he was looking over his shoulder, talking to Scott as he made his way through and turned toward the living room to drop them off, turned toward Derek.

He finally turned enough to see Derek was there, obviously seeing there was simply someone there before noticing who it was because he stopped and then the shock registered in his expression, heartrate, and scent. He dropped his bags and just stared up at Derek for a few seconds.

Damn, Derek had missed him. And the closer he got, he more he realized just how much he never wanted there to be a separation between them again like this one. Sure, they’d be apart again, but he never wanted it to be because of a fight and definitely not for this long.

And then Stiles had covered the last few steps between them and had thrown his arms around Derek’s neck in much the same way he had for his father, Derek’ arms automatically going around his waist to keep them balanced. And then he held on tighter and his face was pressing into Stiles’ neck to take in a deep breath to fill his lungs with the warm, familiar scent.

“You asshole, what the hell are you doing here?” Stiles asked against his collarbone.

“Surprise,” he whispered back, making it seem as much as he could to be just the two of them, even as he was aware of the Sheriff and Scott just across the room watching them.

“You didn’t say you were gonna be here.”

“Yeah, that usually helps with the whole ‘surprise’ factor,” he replied in a deadpan. So far, so good. “I wanted to show you I was serious about being with you. I want to be with you and if this is how it happens, it’s worth trying to work through what happened here.”

Stiles pulled away a bit and he looked and smelled so guilty that Derek had to fight exhaling deeply to get the scent out.

“I’m so sorry about that. I got so fixated on the wrong thing, dug in my heels and I didn’t even bother to make sure I was making a deal of the right thing. I just…I’m just so sorry.”

Derek cupped Stiles’ cheeks, lifting his head and waiting for honey eyes to look at him. He tried to convey his forgiveness.

“We both sucked at it. As long as we don’t repeat it, you know, learn from our mistakes, it was worth it.”

Stiles frowned, but Derek caught a twitch in the expression that told him Stiles had really heard what he was saying; another lesson from his parents, that you learned more from failure than success, so failure wasn’t to be feared but learned from.

“’Worth it’ might be pushing things. All you’d have to do is talk to any of the other interns and they’ll tell you how nothing is worth dealing with me when I’m working overdrive to keep from thinking about my shit relationship status.”

“You don’t even have to go so far as tracking down other interns. I saw him in that time: even I had to tap out at some point.”

There was a few seconds and then Stiles rounded on Scott. “You conspired with Derek, didn’t you?” Scott gave him a shrug, completely unapologetic, and Stiles gave him a glare. “Vengeance is coming. Just you see: you’ll never see it coming.” He frowned then. “I mean you’ll never expect it so don’t bother trying to anticipate it. I’ve gotten plenty of practice laying traps for your kind and have had _months_ of keeping myself entertained and you don’t wanna know how much of that got dedicated to figuring out new and interesting ways to torture you.”

“You do know how bad of a friend that makes you sound, right?” Scott didn’t sound concerned, but his scent gave him away.

Derek wondered if it was fair to let Scott take the fall like that.

Then he remembered some of the stories Stiles had told him about what Stiles had gone through because his best friend had gotten bitten and he figured Scott had done something at some point that deserved Stiles springing some sort of prank on him.

“I’m the best of friends. I don’t keep secrets from my friends, especially a secret that would have told me I had nothing to worry about with Derek when I was still all stressed out about it. _You_ are the horrible friend here. Let me count the ways of why that is.”

“I’m going to order dinner before you get into that,” the Sheriff said and walked out of sight down the hall across from the door.

“Come on, you would have done exactly the same thing if it was me needing the cover.”

“Well, yeah, but I do that sort of shit. It’s expected of me. You actually kept a secret from me and I don’t like how that affects our relationship.”

“What?” Scott exclaimed back and Derek smelled how content and just happy Stiles was.

So, he stepped in closer to the scent, stepping in so that he could feel the warmth of Stiles’ back on his skin. He couldn’t keep from reaching his hand up and placing it on the small of Stiles’ back as the two friends continued their exchange, hearing the slight quickening of Stiles’ heart, even as he managed to keep from getting distracted.

He could touch Stiles again and have Stiles accept the touch.

He couldn’t believe there had been a point in the last month where he’d actually _wanted_ to not want that anymore. Now, he couldn’t remember why he’d been so convinced that was the only way things could have gone.

They’d both messed up. A lot. They’d both just wanted to have the most important points, to be the only one who was right when they both had good points to make.

They’d work on that, Derek would see to that. Just like he was going to try and accept what had happened to him, most likely with plenty of help from Stiles. There was so much work that needed to happen between the two of them, separately and together, but nothing worth having came easily.

Yet another lesson of his parents.

He’d been remembering so many of those over the past few months, these things that he’d pushed away because “family” meant “pain” and he’d been running away from pain for so long.

He should remember, he realized.

Remember and live.

That was a lesson Stiles had imparted on him when he’d told him about his mother’s death.

Remember and live.

It fit in well with everything he had from his family. Which only made sense, considering Stiles was family.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have one more fic planned in the last few days for these guys. Not sure when it'll be posted and as far as timeline goes, it'll probably happen before their fight. We'll see.  
> Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed it.  
> See ya next time.


End file.
